The End
by ClanofHeroesandHeroines
Summary: It's sad to lose a family member. Spyro and Cynder are on their last breaths and it is time for the family to see them. Sequel to The Truth Comes Out and Ignitus' Will.


As Spyro and Cynder are resting in their home, Cynder looks at her mate with concern looked. He was over a eighty years old and he was in poor health. Cynder looked at his use to be purple scales and lays her head on his shoulder. Spyro looks at her and gives a smile. He coughed one time and looked at his mate.

"They'll be here, I promise you," she comforted him. A single tear came down from her cheek as she watched her lover slowly die of old age. "They have to be..." She then looks at him with her green eyes and sees Spyro looking at the walls in front of him. She looks up and sees the photos that they had of the whole family after Malefor's defeat. Spyro smiled as he looked at them. He knew his time was up but he wanted to be happy to be remember for a good father unlike his father, Malefor, was.

The door opens up and Cynder jumps to see who was coming in. Sparx comes up with his wife, Rola, and sees looks back at Spyro. Sparx comes next to him and places his hand on Spyro's shoulder. "Hey, big bro, you'll be alright...," he said. Spyro looks at him and gives a smile. "I promise you."

"Thanks... brother," Spyro said as he tried to catch his breath while speaking. His lungs couldn't hold much air when he spoke so he had to take breaks between words. It was hard for him to speak, he just wanted the pain to leave.

"Daddy," Mist's voice was heard from the door. Cynder motions her to come in, she did what she was told. "I came here to see you," she said as he laid next to her old father. "My children won't be coming in." Mist had three children and was a widow due to her husband tried to protect Hunter from a race called Naga. It was hard for her to imagine that she lost her husband and now she is losing her father in the same week.

"I... glad... you... came... daughter," Spyro said has he place one of his paws over hers. She smiles at this and gently rubs her head up against his.

"Thank you," Mist said as he looked at her mother. Cynder lost her shine of the black scales, it was all dulled.

Cynder smiles at her, "It's okay. Tell him anything you want."

Mist looks at her father and sighs. "Daddy, I'm sorry that you won't see this but I'm pregnant again. And if there is a boy, I want to name him after you."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and gave a smile. "Thank... you... daughter..."

"Dad," Twilight's voice was heard. He comes in and sees Cynder next to his father. "Dad, I want to be with you. And I'm glad that you're my father." He hugs Spyro's neck and looks at Cynder. "I'm sad about this..."

"I know... I know...," Cynder said as she returned the hug. "I know how it is to lose a love one. We all do..." She starts to cry over his shoulder as he pats her back.

"It'll be okay mom," Twilight assured her. "It will be okay. I just hope the other three can understand."

"I hope so," Mist said. "I know Scyra was close to dad. Same with Soldier and Lightning." As soon as she said those names, Scyra comes up with the the last two children of Spyro and Cynder's legacy for the generation.

Scyra looks at her father and bows her head. "Daddy, I want you to be happy for me...," she said with regret. "But I'm sorry that I have became like granddad. Forgive me."

"Only you... can change that," Spyro said as his lungs got some air in them. Everyone looked at him with shocked expression, didn't know if his lungs just got healed or if he was having a hard time breathing at first. "I still love you no matter what. I always will." He then looks at Twilight and Mist. "I want you to do what is right like your siblings." Scyra smiles at him.

"Thanks, daddy," she said. Solider and Lightning looked at each other and began to cry softly. Cynder looks at them and motions them to sit down. Lightning comes up and sits down while Soldier starts pacing.

"Mother," Solider asked. "What will happen to you?"

Cynder bows her head, she didn't know if she knew the answer. "I don't know. I truly don't know."

"Grandpa," three little voice were heard. Cynder and Twilight look at each other and give a sigh.

"Twilight, is your mate out there," she asked him.

"No, she didn't want to come. She said there would be too many memories that overload her mind," Twilight explained the whole thing after that. Cynder nodded a few times in understanding why Dawn didn't want to come.

The three voices got louder, "Grandpa!" Three dragons came up and looked at their grandpa. The three little dragons didn't know what to say... they were scared of what may have happened.

"Is grandpa going to be okay," asked the green dragonness. Her wings were dark green with some brown strips on them. Her underbelly was gold like her two horns on her head. Her body was a light green until it was around the wings and then it started to have different types of value of green. Her three horns were straight until they came to a sudden curve. She was about sixteen years old.

Twilight looks at her and nods. "Granddad is going away for a long time."

"Is he coming back," she asked. She was never taught about life and death. None of the young dragons were.

"I don't think so," Twilight said as he looked at Mist and Lightning. The two dragonesses got behind the three young dragons and gently slid them out of the room.

Lightning came up to him. Her bright yellow scales shined as she laid down with her head on the floor. Twilight looked at her and starts massaging her yellow wings. She looks at him and sighs. "I'll miss him," she said silently.

Solider looked at his twin sister and sighs. "We all well."

Twilight then looks at Spyro and starts remembering all the good times the family had. Learning about Cynder having twins, being able to learn more than one element, having the first day of school conquered. "I remember a lot...," he said as he started to think.

"Yeah," Lightning said. "I remember the time he showed us how to fish with the tailblades."

**-Fifty years ago - Dragon Creek**

_"Okay," Spyro said as he raised his tail. "The trick is not to be fooled by the water. What may seem like it is close is really not." He flings his tailblade and a fish is caught at the end. Cynder and Twilight looked at the others as they were in complete awed of what happened._

_"Wow," Lightining said. "Being thirty-one hasn't affected you much now did it dad?"_

_"No it hasn't," Cynder said while Spyro got the fish off. "He was always in shape when he was doing work for the Guardians."_

_Spyro looked at her and sighs. "Yeah, and even after that while going after Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and others that threatened the Dragon Realms. I still was in shape until the end of my adventures." Cynder looks at him and sees his purple eyes. They were beautiful to her and to him, Cynder's green eyes reminded him of the emeralds and was glad to stare at them._

_Soldier looks at them, "If you're going to make out, get a room. We don't need to see this." He points at them while making kissing noises. Mist and Scyra laughed until Spyro shot fire that was about to hit Soldier's tail. Luckily the fire missed in mere inches. "Dad?!"_

_"What," Spyro asked with a sly grin._

_"You could have burnt me," Soldier said._

_"But I didn't."_

_Cynder rolls her eyes. "Please, I have five children, I don't need another." She playful nips Spyro's neck. He looks at her and gently rubs her head. "I love you no matter what."_

_"I love you too, my great dragoness," Spyro said. He looks at his children and his mate. He takes in a sigh. "Glad the Ancestors gave me a family I can have. I want you all to know I love you."_

_"Thanks dad," his children said as they hugged him._

**Now**

As Cynder gently places her paw on his paw, he looks at her. She smiles at him as she lays down next to him. Spyro wraps his wing around her body as she gets close. Soldier and Lightning look at the display and shook their heads.

"I think it's time that we leave them," Mist said as she started to cry. The others nodded and left with her. Cynder and Spyro were the only ones left. They look at each other and rest their heads on each other's shoulders. Cynder then sees Spyro close his eyes and start breathing slowly.

"I love you no matter what," Cynder said as she watched Spyro stop breathing. She then starts to cry as she closes her eyes and slowly stops breathing as well. Within two minutes, she passed away like Spyro.


End file.
